Wondertrev
Wondertrev is the het ship between Diana Prince and Steve Trevor from the DC Comics fandom. Canon FILM Diana lives with the Amazones on Themyscira and she has no idea whats going on in the outside world. One day a american pilot named Steve Trevor crashes his plane on the island. Diana saves him and they fight together against German soldiers. The Amazones interrogate Steve and don't let him go back to the world. Diana helps him and together they sail away from the island (the Amazones with Dianas mother know this and approve it). On the boat they have a little talk about marriage, reproduction and the "pleasure of the flesh". They arrive in London, Steve buys Diana some "normal" clothes and she meets his secretary, Etta Candy. After they visited Steve's superior they decide to do something against the evil general Ludendorf and his "witch" Dr. Maru, aka Dr. Poison. They take 3 friends of Steve with them to the front. Diana walks over Nomansland and fights against the Germans and frees a little belgium village. They celebrate their victory and Steve and Diana dance together. She asks him about what people do when there isn't a war to fight. After some talking and looking deep in each others eyes they go to Diana's hotel room together. Steve is standing by the door, pauses and looks at Diana. She gives him the look and he enters the room closing the door behind him. They don't say anything, look at each other and then share a kiss. They spend the night together. The next day they go to a gala of Ludendorf and Diana wants to kill him. Steve stops her because when Ludendorf is dead no one can stop the poison. Diana is mad at him and follows Ludendorf to a military base where she kills him. She finds out he's not Ares and is shocked. Steve finds her and tries to get her help to destroy the poison. She says no and finds the real Ares (who was Steve's superior). She fights him and meanwhile Steve and his friends try to stop the plane with the poison bombs from starting. Steve decides he has to fly the plane and let it explode in the air. He runs to the plane and goes to Diana to talk to her. Her ears are ringing from an explosion and she doesn't understand what he's saying (but she remembers later). He tells her he loves her and gives her his watch. He starts the plane and it explodes in the air. He dies but he saves the people's lives. Diana kills the real Ares and the war is over. Diana celebrates with Etta, Steve's friends and dozens of other people on the streets of London. She touches the picture of Steve with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Back in the present she writes to Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, and thanks him for the picture of her and Steve and his friends which Bruce gave her earlier. She writes: "Thanks for bringing him back to me". She takes Steve's watch which she kept all these years and smiles. Moments JUSTICE LEAGUE * Bruce uses Steve to get a rise out of Diana and punches him for doing so. Fanon On AO3, it is the most written ship for both characters. It is also the most written ship in the Wonder Woman (2017) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :Diana/Steve on FanFiction.Net :Steve/Diana on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : Navigation